I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to building constructions and, more particularly, to a unique truss construction for the upper level of a home or other dwelling.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In building constructions, and particularly single family dwellings, the building is constructed by assembling a plurality of framing members, typically wooden studs, together to form the housing frame. At the same time, the interior walls of the dwelling are individually assembled by carpenters and attached to the dwelling frame as required. After the frame walls have been constructed in this fashion, the roof joists are attached to and across the top of the frame walls to complete the construction of the frame for the dwelling. In addition, oftentimes, the roof joists are constructed from prefabricated trusses.
A primary disadvantage of constructing the dwelling frame in this fashion is that each wooden stud must be individually cut to size and individually secured together to the other studs to form the frame. Consequently, this previously known method is very time-consuming and very expensive in terms of labor costs. Furthermore, since the wooden studs for the frame are individually cut to size and secured together, workmen errors sometimes occur which require time-consuming and expensive correction before the building construction can be completed.